


kiss time: twentieth

by orphan_account



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru counts their kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss time: twentieth

\- - - - -

Hikaru counts their kisses like he counts territory. Touya doesn't give up either without a fight, but that's okay. Hikaru learns and fights harder.

Since the Hokuto Cup, he's been spending more time in Touya's home. It's quiet there. With Touya's parents gone, they have the house for themselves.

At first, it feels strange, sitting in one of the spacious empty rooms with tall ceiling, only the goban between them. At one time, he leaves his slippers by the slide door; then he forgets one of his sweatshirts when he storms out after a shouting match. And a few weeks into their arrangement, the room where they spend most of their time playing Go may be almost called Hikaru-themed.

If Touya minds, he doesn't say. He just gives Hikaru long-suffering looks whenever Hikaru drops something onto the floor and possibly counts to ten in his head before he heads over and picks it up to put it in its "proper place", which is most of the time five inches from where Hikaru dropped it. Hikaru's sure that Touya's making it up as he pleases just to piss him off, but it's not like he has any right to complain.

At the salon, their fights usually end with one of them taking off. More often than not, here, within the sparseness of privacy that they share with just each other, Hikaru narrows his eyes and pulls Touya in for a kiss. Almost every time, Touya huffs and protests and pretends he has more important things to attend to before in the end, he graciously relents.

Twenty's not that high a number. He's been counting their games too. Akira's still always willing to play him, never giving up on his promise. And every time Hikaru gets closer, catches up that inch that will get him _there_ , there's a spark of pride in his eyes, like he cannot believe he's a part of this.

 

Today, Touya's half-bowed over a kifu, placing stones when Hikaru puts the bowl of steaming rice on the floor to his right. Hikaru recognizes the game, the fifth game of the last Ouza title match.

"We're almost out of food," he says. "Your mother will find out about this, and then she is going to tell my mother and if my mother finds out you're not feeding me properly, I think she will start a rivalry with you, too."

Touya throws him a look over his shoulder that is half icy irritation, half amusement. "So go buy something," he says.

They have taken to shop for food together ever since Hikaru brought back ten packs of ramen and a bag of sour candy, that first time he went out to get food for the two of them. Ever since, Touya has been in charge of making sure they have a healthy diet and Hikaru makes sure there is enough chocolate in the house to melt on Touya's stomach and lick off afterwards.

"I will," Hikaru says. "And don't think I won't. I've been waiting for an opportunity to slip some stuff past your fascist food regime -"

"Shindou," Touya interrupts him. There's a mischievous glint in his eye. "You really shouldn't use words you can't spell."

"Oh, snap, insulting my spelling skills. See if I ever make you dinner again," Hikaru says, making a grab for the rice bowl to take it back.

"It's not even dinner, it's just rice, anyone can make rice -"

"So why aren't you giving it back?"

Touya's holding on to the bowl, and so is Hikaru, and of course they end up with the rice all over the floor. It's not so funny, or it wouldn't be if it wasn't for Touya's face, which is a mixture of horror and anger, which is always entertaining. He can see Touya holding on to the last scrap of patience, and it makes him snort out a giggle through his nose, once, twice, and then he's full-on laughing because Touya's eyebrows are drawing together like they do when he's about to storm off into his room and slam the door. That only ever happens when Hikaru's managed to make him lose it over the goban.

"You're cleaning this up," Touya says tightly.

Hikaru rolls his eyes. "You need to loosen up," he says. Touya pulls back his shoulders, stiffening.

Twenty's not that high a number, and it's maybe not their most perfect kiss, but it helps when Hikaru puts his arms around Akira's neck and pulls him in, kissing his neck, his cheek, and finally, the corner of his mouth. Instead of drawing away, Akira stays still, and his lips soften underneath Hikaru's mouth.

"You're such a freak," Hikaru tells him, laughing against his skin, and accepts the rebuke when Touya says, "And you're an idiot," cuffing his hip with his fist lightly.

"We can replay that game," Hikaru offers. "I'll show you how to win. Two stones."

It gets a laugh out of Touya, which is more than he expected. "There's no way," he says, pulling away, out of the embrace, leaving Hikaru grasping chilled air. "No way in hell."

Hikaru gives him a bright grin and moves to the other side of the goban, spilled rice obviously forgotten at least until this is finished. Afterwards, Touya will shout again, and make him pick it up by himself while he makes a shopping list or other such useless things.

Right now, though; right now, Hikaru'll be counting for the twenty-first kiss and fighting for every single stone.

 

\- - - - -

written August 2010 for [Kiss Bingo](http://go-hedgehog.livejournal.com/990.html).


End file.
